


Truth or Dare?

by Croatoanvirus2014



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-06
Updated: 2016-09-06
Packaged: 2018-08-13 10:38:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7973779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croatoanvirus2014/pseuds/Croatoanvirus2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some of the delinquents gather around to play a game of truth or dare after all the hell that they've been through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare?

**Author's Note:**

> mentions of bryan/miller as a side pairing, some implied murphamy bc i'm trash, actual happy raven reyes, and mentions of a few other characters not tagged
> 
> basically i just wanted the delinquents being happy and more jonty so i just decided to write it it bc clearly the show won't

The delinquents had decided that they all needed to take a break and play a typical teenager game after everything that had been happening recently. With all the rumors about the world ending soon, they needed to have some fun. Bryan and Miller had gathered some firewood and with the help of Murphy, they managed to start up a bonfire on the teenager side of the camp. They had gone around earlier that day telling everybody to bring a log to sit on and bring a friend with because "It's game night assholes, be there or be square" (Murphy wasn't the best at talking to people). Still, the message had spread and plenty of people had shown up. Though people were slow to join at first, the circle had grown into right around twenty of the delinquents, plus Bellamy and Raven.

"Didn't think you'd show," Murphy smirked.

"Yeah well, what else do I really have to do?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe save the world, or destroy it, who knows?" Murphy snarked.

"Oh fuck off, Murphy," Bellamy replied, only a slight bit of anger in his tone.

"Don't feel like it," Murphy shrugged as Jasper and Monty showed up to join the fun. Bellamy breathed a sigh of relief when Murphy immediately dropped the argument to welcome the two of them.

"Alright, so what are we going to play?" Harper asked after a few minutes of nobody else showing up. They had all been holding out to see if Clarke would show up, but eventually gave up on waiting. Raven especially hoped she would've shown up, knowing that she was under tons of stress recently and needed this break more than most of them, and had been the initial person to convince them all to just wait a little longer and see what happened. Still, if she didn't show then she didn't show, and there was nothing anybody could do about it.

"Let's play seven minutes in heaven," Murphy jokingly suggested.

"If anybody ended up with you I think it would be called seven minutes in hell," Raven retorted.

Murphy rolled his eyes and the group went silent, thinking of what exactly they should play.

"Let's play gay chicken," Monroe suggested.

"What even is that?" Harper asked.

"Well see you have to pick somebody of the same gender and then have to keep teasing them until they tell you to stop and whatever pair can do the most stuff to each other and not stop wins," Monroe explained.

"Ruled unfair due to the fact that Bryan and Miller are playing and would win by default," Murphy declared, "and also most of us aren't straight anyways," he added on.

"Fuck it, let's play truth or dare," Octavia said.

"Any objections?" Murphy asked the group. A silence fell over everybody and he took that to mean no objections. "Alright, who wants to start?"

"Well, since Octavia suggested it, I think it's only fair she should start," Monty shrugged.

"Alright then, that's settled. So, Murphy, truth or dare?"

"Dare, and don't go easy on me."

"Never planned on it. Alright..." She paused for a second, thinking of what all she could force Murphy into doing, "I dare you to go find a skunk and then startle it."

"Oh come on, you've got to be kidding," Murphy groaned.

"You said not to go easy on you," Octavia replied. "Now go ahead and go find that skunk!"

"You know that could take forever though," Murphy reasoned.

"Fine, I guess I'll dare you to kiss my brother instead, then."

"You know on second thought, maybe I should go find that skunk."

"Aww, am I really that terrible?" Bellamy teased. He scooted closer to Murphy, practically crawling into his lap while Murphy looked around the circle to see if anybody was trying to help him out. As far as he could tell, everybody seemed either indifferent or a bit curious as to what would happen. Murphy felt Bellamy's lips being pressed against his own and had to fight the urge to grab him and pull him in closer. He made sure his face stayed neutral, made sure to absolutely not kiss him back no matter how great it felt, and hoped nobody else could tell how much he was blushing when Bellamy pulled back.

"Thank god that's over," Murphy cleared his throat, "So, Jasper, truth or dare?"

"Let's go with truth," Jasper told him. He was a fairly open person in general, so it wasn't like he would be embarrassed by telling people things about himself.

"Too afraid of a dare?" Murphy smirked, "Well hey, your choice. Ummm, do you have a crush on anybody in this circle?"

"Uhhh, let's just leave that as a maybe," Jasper gulped.

"Oooooh who is it?" Monty teased him, bumping his shoulder.

"For me to know, and for you to never find out," Jasper replied.

"Oh come on, you know you can tell me and I promise not to tell anybody," Monty pleaded. He hoped that Jasper had some secretly hidden crush on him, but knew that it wasn't likely.

"I'll tell you later tonight, promise," Jasper replied, wanting desperately to get back to the game.

"Fine, but you're not getting out of this," Monty responded.

"Didn't expect to. Okay, Bellamy, truth or dare?"

"Dare, but I swear if any of you dare me to kiss Murphy again you're going to be mysteriously found dead in a ditch tomorrow morning."

"Oh please, we all know you thoroughly enjoyed it," Jasper smirked before stating his dare, "But, my dare is to go climb that tree over there and yell once you get to the top of it."

"Alright, fair enough," Bellamy shrugged. He walked over to the tree he had been told to climb and started looking for a way to climb up it. Luckily, there seemed to be more steady branches the higher up he looked, and he had his good climbing boots on, so he knew it would be no problem. He gripped a branch with both his arms and swung himself onto it, a pleased grin on his face. After a few minutes of scaling up the tree, the delinquents all heard a yell so loud that half of them covered their ears while the other half were laughing. Bellamy slowly made his way back down the tree, annoyed that the bark was scraping up his hands in the process. He shook his hands for a few seconds, trying to get some of the dirt off them, and sat back down in the circle.

“Well that was fun,” Bellamy shrugged, “Okay uh, Raven, truth or dare?”

“Let’s go with another dare.”

“Alright, cool.” He paused for a few moments, trying to think of something that would be funny. “Okay, I dare you to go find a marker and draw on Jackson’s face,” Bellamy couldn’t hold in his laughter at the idea, and the hilarity of it seemed to spread quickly by the amount of smirks on other people’s faces.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Raven replied, trying not to laugh herself. She had to admit, it was a pretty good dare, and was definitely one that she might regret in the morning. Still, a dare was a dare, and who was she to refuse? “But what if he’s still awake?”

“I’m sure you’ll find a way,” Bellamy winked.

Raven walked over to Jackson’s room inside of what used to be part of the Ark, and after finding that he was asleep, she breathed a sigh of relief as she went to search for a marker. She checked the common area first, hoping that if there weren’t any markers there she could at least find somebody that would know where they are. Luckily, one of the tables had a small cup with a few markers inside of it. She picked out the black one, knowing that the delinquents would give her hell if her drawing wasn’t blatantly obvious the next morning, and went back into Jackson’s room.

“Hey, Raven!”

 _Fuck._ “Hi, Jackson, what’s up?”

“Just woke up from a nap. Not to be rude, but why exactly are you in here?”

“Well you see what happened was we were playing truth or dare and I may have sort of gotten dared to draw on your face,” Raven quickly explained, glad to see Jackson actually laughing about the situation.

“Why am I not surprised? Alright, just draw on a mustache or something really quick. I’ve got to go help Abby out in medical.”

“You’re the best!” Raven replied, taking the cap off the marker. She quickly scribbled on a fake mustache while Jackson was trying not to laugh. She waved him goodbye and walked back to the fire, ponytail bouncing with every step she took.

After a few more rounds the game started dying down, mainly due to a few people starting to fall asleep. It was late, and nobody could be blamed. Still, Jasper wished the game could’ve lasted a while longer. He knew that Monty wasn’t going to stop teasing him about having a crush on somebody, and in most cases he would be fine with it and just dismiss his teasing with ease. In this case, however, him having a crush on Monty could effectively alter the course of the incredible friendship they had built up for so many years, and it terrified him to think of them not being friends yet again. He needed to tell him, though, in case the world did end. He didn’t want to have any regrets. Soon enough it ended up just being him, Monty, Murphy, Bellamy, Raven, Miller, and Bryan sitting around the fire. Raven was roasting some old marshmallows they found in reserves from the Ark, and from the way she kept popping them into her mouth, Jasper assumed they still had to be decent when stuck into a fire. Bryan was half asleep and leaning on Miller’s shoulder while Miller was running his fingers through Bryan’s hair, looking at him with his usual loving gaze. The crackling fire was the only thing still making noise in camp.

“I think we’re gonna head out,” Miller said, gently nudging Bryan awake.

“Alright, see you around,” Bellamy replied.

“Yeah, see you guys later,” Raven added on.

After making another marshmallow, Raven decided to head out herself, claiming that she would need plenty of sleep so she could be alert tomorrow. She was going to be trying to decipher some of Alie’s coding to see if there was something in there that would allow her to lie. She hoped there was, or what Bellamy and Clarke told her about the world possibly ending soon could become a reality.

“Alright, I’m going the fuck to sleep, I’m tired,” Murphy announced, rubbing his eyes and yawning. Bellamy ended up following Murphy, claiming that his tent was over that way even though you could’ve asked anybody in camp and they all would’ve said it was the exact opposite way. Either way, Monty and Jasper couldn’t care less, and if needed, could keep the possible relationship between those a secret. Still, that wouldn’t stop them from creating a betting pool around camp based on when they would finally get their shit together and just get together.

“Guess we should probably get going,” Jasper shrugged.

“Yeah, guess so. So uh, who do you have a crush on?” Monty asked in a whisper.

“Oh, uh, Harper,” Jasper lied, knowing Monty would see right through it. With how long they had been friends, he knew that he couldn’t hide anything from him.

“Yeah, sure,” Monty rolled his eyes. “Come on, did you really think you could trick me into thinking you have a crush on Harper?”

“No,” Jasper sighed.

“Then who is it?”

“Why are you so concerned about it?”

“Because, uh… I, I don’t know.”

“Okay, now you’re the one lying,” Jasper laughed.

“Oh shut up,” Monty playfully shoved Jasper.

“It’s you,” Jasper said.

“Wait, what do you mean?” Monty asked. Jasper refused to respond, letting Monty connect the dots in his head. “Oh.”

“Yeah, I think I’m just… going to leave.” He got up to move, but felt his sleeve being pulled.

“Don’t,” Monty told him, not letting go of his jacket sleeve.

“Okay,” Jasper replied, confusedly sitting back down next to Monty. He had expected him to hate him, or to ignore him, or to feel weird about the whole situation.

“I, uh… fuck it,” Monty mumbled before pulling Jasper in for a kiss. Of all the things Jasper had imagined happening, this wasn’t one of them, but he was not at all complaining. He pressed his lips back, still unsure of what he was supposed to be doing with his hands. He settled on wrapping them around Monty’s waist. Monty couldn’t help but smile into the kiss, never feeling more relieved in his life. He pulled away just to look at Jasper, and the way the flames flickered around them only served to make the moment even more magical. Even though the end of the world was imminent, at least the last few months wouldn’t be too bad, not with Jasper by his side. Monty thought it was ironic how it was always the end of the world or some sort of tragedy that brought people together.

“That was…”

“…Yeah,” Monty finished before giving him another quick peck on the lips. If the world was going to end, he was going to spend every second he had left being with Jasper. It felt right.


End file.
